


Morning After

by MissReylo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: requested: Could you do a story about the morning after with Regina Mills?





	Morning After

You woke up with your head buried into her dark locks. She smelled like expensive perfume, sweat and the spices she had used to make her lasagna last night. She smelled delicious.

Still naked you slowly untangled yourself from her arms. She groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed, taking most of the blankets with her. You smiled softly.

She was also naked and you took your time to admire her curves, the tanned almost golden skin. Her hair was a mess, you noticed proudly, because you had gone through it with your hands.

Slowly she woke up too, yawning, looking at the ceiling. She rolled over a bit to you and looked at you and your heart almost stopped beating then.

To look in those eyes and have them stare back at you, unguarded, lazy, still a bit sleepy. And so intense. You pulled her close and pressed a soft kiss against her dry lips. You shivered a bit, suddenly hit by the need to kiss every inch of her: to show her how loved she was. 

“Hey,” she whispered, blinking.

“Hey, you,” you murmured back.

She kissed you, passionately, lots of teeth and tongue and you were hers.


End file.
